The Tales of Kimura Uchiha
by Harmiona
Summary: The diary of a young girl.


**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto. I give full credits to Masashi Kishimoto. I do however own Kimura, and this "alternate plot".

**Author's Note: **I would like to point out the fact that this diary is written from the perspective of an eight year old. In order to stay true to the tone, I have tried my best to channel what I would imagine an eight year old to act like. Of course, she is more sentient than the average child.

In the end, this means that this story, although hopefully not infringing on too many grammar and spelling rules, will sound childish in the beginning entries. I assure you, it will get better. However, this means that by the time you reach more...complicated word thought, you will either hate the main character so much that you can't stand her or fall in love with her.

I hope it's the second.

Bon voyage!

* * *

**July 23rd 8:12 p.m.**

Today's my birthday, July 23rd. My mom told me that it is someone else's birthday in the Uchiha clan too. I think his name starts with an S. Either way, today is _my_ special day, when I finally turn 8! I'm finally old enough to enter the academy.

In the Uchiha clan, our parents teach us from a young age. A very young age. Being average isn't enough. We're expected to be certified prodigies. Ones who fail to meet expectations were ostracized by the clan. That's why I've had to study really hard. My parents are proud of me. I improve each day.

It's not a big deal. I mean, it's nice and all, knowing my future's secure, but it makes us grow up so fast. At least I know I won't be thrown away from the clan. It's everybody's worst nightmare.

Either way, the academy starts in September. I can't wait!

We don't celebrate birthdays in the Uchiha clan, or at least, my family doesn't. So I used some of my saved up yen to buy the… diary I guess that I am writing in now.

But I can't keep calling you diary! You're my confident. You deserve a name.

I think this point is the place where I start telling you about my day?

Well it was pretty normal, having Miso soup for breakfast. It's pretty good, something you should try someday if you ever become a corporeal being (which would be scary in of itself).

After that, I decided to go walk around the village. See the sun and all that jazz.

I headed to the park. The grass there feels heavenly, and the trees are tall, branches low enough to climb.

Once I reached there, I noticed someone huddled underneath a tree. More precisely, huddled under my tree. The one I was going to climb. Mildly annoyed, I menacingly walking up to him, angry grimace with shaking fists and everything. No one would get away from this atrocity! Not even a guy who looked so. . .

Lonely? Something's wrong here. He seemed to be in complete and utter depression. People were looking at him with those looks. The kind of stares that could chill frostbite. It was the kind that my mother told me to never use. And this poor boy was subjected to them! Why? It didn't seem fair to me, so I frowned.

I slowed to a stop, hesitation climbing its way over me. Did I really want to talk to him, the one focus of so much animosity? He probably had friends right? It was strikingly clear, to me at least, that he didn't; the way that people like me were avoiding him like he was some sort of plague spoke louder than any of the insults dripping from their lips. They didn't even bother to hide their faces of repulsion!

I knew what the right thing to do was, I didn't know why I was so shaky as I came closer. He clearly wasn't someone to fear; he was human, like the rest of us.

Get yourself together Kimura!

"Um… hi."

I fidgeted. My eyes turned down, with my hair obscuring his view from me further. But one glance was enough to see that I had done the right thing.

Well, that's not really true.

His face seemed to be contorted in quite a confused expression. It was really weird the way he looked at me, with eyes narrowed and arms crossed over his – scrawny looking – chest. "Whaddya want?"

I blinked, taken aback by such a hostile tone. Soon enough, the surprise turned to indignation. He was under my tree! How dare he!

"Excuse me! I was just trying to be nice, when you're the one that took my spot! That's my tree!'

The person had the audacity to look angry! "The tree doesn't have your name on it dattebayo!"

"But I always sit here! That's so not fair!" I knew I was acting like a spoiled brat, but the bickering was kinda fun! That was soon cut short.

"What is going on here! I knew the demon was making trouble! Stop bothering her! Or I swear I'll never let you buy anything in my shop again!" Who in the world was this person! Why would she interrupt us!

"Excuse me miss, but we were just having fun! You can. . .uh. . .shoo?" I gave her the motion too, blushing bright red. She looked at me oddly, slightly peeved, but went away just the same.

But the guy in front of me seemed devastated.

"Here, you can have the tree." He picked himself up and seemed about to run away, leaving an audible sigh of dejection along with a few tears. I didn't know something like this would happen!

What should I do, what could I do?

I got it!

"Ya know, I wouldn't mind sharing the spot!"

He immediately brightened up, eyes more blue, hair more blonde. "Really?"

"For sure!"

He gave me a bright smile with a huge thumbs up. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!"

I blinked a couple times to just kind of. . .adjust to this sudden personality change. "Jeez, could you talk any louder? We're in the middle of a park, and I'm standing right next to you. Do you want to give me hearing problems?" I said, eyes swimming with amusement.

He laughed. I sighed. "At least you look happier," I grumbled. I think he heard me, since he stopped laughing. Oops. I held out my hand. "The name's Kimura Uchiha. It's a pleasure, Na-chan!" I told him cheekily. I had to admit, my mother would be scandalized if she saw me now, being so familiar with a person I just met. I really was going out of my comfort zone, but it was so fun!

He huffed, crossing his arms. He seems to do that a lot.

"Don't call me Na-chan!" He shook my hand, laughing all the while.

I shrugged. "Whatever you say, Na-chan." I ran away from there.

"Kimura!" He yelled, chasing after me.

My stomach growled, reminding me it was already 2 o'clock. There was a place called Ramen Ichiraku a couple blocks away, which I ended up running into. Stealthily (but not really), I ducked under the cover and asked the shop owner for one Miso ramen. I was in love with Miso and no one would take that away from me! Despite my not-so-awesome hiding skills, Naruto came barrelling into the shop, only a couple seconds later.

"One Pork Ramen!"

A hand flew up to cover the store owner's amused chuckle. "Coming right up!"

"Thanks old man Teuchi!"

"Hey! I'm not that old!" Bell-like laughter tinkled from behind. . .Teuchi. . .to the one cooking ramen. "Not you too Ayame!"

"See! Now you've gotta accept it if your own daughter's against you 'ttebayo!"

I don't know when, but I joined in on the fun at some point, and I haven't regretted it yet! If nothing else, Naruto was sure going to be a whole lot of fun to be around.

In the end, I was ashamed of myself from not coming up to him sooner. I need to take a page out of Naruto's book and forget hesitation, just act!

. . .okay, maybe that was a bad idea. But the principle held through just the same!

We both ate our fill and left. I found out he was going to the academy with me, and that his dream was to be the 5th hokage. I certainly wish him luck on that endeavor.

Eventually it was dinnertime, but I decided to skip. I laid down in my futon for a while, but I couldn't fall asleep. So now I'm writing in you.

I finally figured out a good name for you. I'll call you Himitsu, because you are my secret.

Bye Himitsu!_ Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**July 24th 9:03 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Today was all work. It was cumbersome. I had to clean the house, and set up the table for breakfast. I also had to study more for the academy. I finished the basics on literature and language, but today I had to do history and geography! It isn't exactly the most… fun subjects in the world. The good thing is that I know where the five elemental nations are now, and memorized the Land of Fire's cities. There were so many!

My mom decided I was old enough to learn how to be a proper kunoichi too. I have to keep my back straight, and talk pleasantly with all of the titles such as -chan, -kun, -san, -sama, and -dono. It's pretty hard. The good thing is that it's fun to dress up in kimonos and put on make-up. It makes me feel… pretty. I know it's not good to be vain, but I feel… different. More mature.

On top of kunoichi lessons, my father teaches me many katas. He called these techniques taijutsu. Those are fun. He says it will make me strong, and make me able to fight for the clan. But, I personally want to become strong to protect my family, and someday the village. However, I would never tell my parents such a thing.

He told me that when I start the academy, I will be able to try to use genjutsu, and before that we will try ninjutsu, specifically the Grand Fireball Technique. It sounds really cool! My dad said it was the point where the adults would begin treating me like an adult. But before I can learn that, I have to find out my elemental affinity. It's a very complicated process.

Tomorrow, my mom said that we would be going to her friend's, Mikoto-sama's, house for dinner along with me and Father.

Everyone knows the matriarch's two sons! One of them is the clan heir, 13, and the other is my age. They're both boys. I think we all will be friends. Hopefully. My father is telling me to go to sleep now, so I must go. Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu!_ Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**July 25th 5:49 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Today was a pretty normal day. Nothing extraordinary happened. I mean, a meteor isn't hurtling toward earth or anything. Therefore I classify today as normal. Or close enough. I'm more worried about after now!

Anyways, my parents allowed me to skip all my normal classes, except for the kunoichi ones. After all, we are meeting the head of the clan today. We're actually just about to go.

What if they deem me unworthy to hold the Uchiha clan name? I am scared out of my mind.

I'm wearing a yukata. It isn't particularly formal, but just wearing one makes it formal. It's midnight blue with silver lilies. It reminds me of a pond underneath the night sky, and it definitely helps that my obi is silver. It's by far my favorite yukata. My long, raven hair is in a bun. When it's out, it falls all the way to my waist! I'm lucky it stays straight, but I can't do anything about the ends falling in loose curls. Almost like Mikoto-sama's hair. But her's is pin straight. I kinda wish mine was pin straight. Oh well.

My mom decided to make me wear makeup. My onyx eyes are outlined with black eyeliner. Not a lot, just to make it look nice. No mascara for me! It's too gooey! My mom said that was okay, since my eyelashes were already thick and full. When I grew older, it was supposed to be natural for some of them to fall out. No blush, but I am wearing lip gloss. My parents never understood my infatuation with lip gloss.

It was just so shiny and pretty and feminine and eep!

My mom said I looked cute. I blushed a bit after that.

We wore okobos, for the formal affair. I liked them a lot. I think I'll wear them when I become a ninja! If nothing else, they'll help keep my balance.

Oh, it's time to go. Wish me luck! Hopefully Fugaku-sama is in a good mood today.

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**July 25th 9:52 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

I just got back from dinner. Obviously I have to tell you EVERYTHING.

My parents and I were walking to their house. It was normal sized, but definitely leaned on the edge of the big side.

I knocked on the door, three times. Lightly, briskly and efficiently, that's what my mom taught me. The door swung open. I stood next to my mom proudly, hands folded in front of me, as a proper lady should.

The clan leader's wife brought us inside. "Naomi-chan, how are you?" she asked. My mother let loose a light chuckle, and I was surprised they were so close! Well, I think that came out wrong. I just, didn't expect it is all!

"Very well, Mikoto-chan. Thank you for inviting my family and I over for dinner."

"Is she your daughter?" Mikoto-sama asked, as she gestured to me, since pointing was very rude.

"She is," my mom said.

"My my! Isn't she quite the proper lady!"

I inwardly smiled at the praise. Mikoto-sama wasn't anything like I expected her to be. She was so…forward. It was nice.

"That she is." A smooth reply. My mother really was super graceful!.

"Aren't you just adorable," Mikoto-sama told me, pinching my cheeks. My face was forcefully drawn into a smile. "You should smile more often."

I relaxed, rubbing my sore cheeks a little. That was painful; I don't know why she would do that.

But, I smiled honestly anyway. "Okay. I will, Mikoto-sama."

"Don't use the -sama! Just call me Mikoto," she said.

"Okay, Mikoto-oba-chan." She really was very nice.

She laughed, and my mother not-so-secretly jabbed me. I was confused. She was my aunt, wasn't she? Even if it was a very faint connection?

"You're so cute!" Oba-chan said.

My mom gave an audible sigh of relief. "I am so sorry, Mikoto-chan."

Oba-chan waved it off. "Either way, I bet you want to meet my two sons." Oba-chan took a big breath and screamed. "Itachi, Sasuke, they're here!"

I took off my okobo sandals, and waited patiently. I could not let her know my ears were ringing. Nope. Not happening.

Soon, I heard footsteps. Itachi and Sasuke came in front of us. "Well," commanded Mikoto-san, "introduce yourselves!"

"My name is Itachi Uchiha." He certainly didn't look like a weasel, but maybe he acted like one. The world may never know. . .

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Oh my. . .

He was beautiful. I could feel a blush slowly crawl its way up me. No! Bad Kimura! Stop.

Itachi noticed, and was trying very (not really) hard to hide the amused glint in his eye.

At least I knew it couldn't get worse?

"Kimura Uchiha, at your service." I nearly facepalmed. They weren't Naruto! I couldn't talk like that! No matter how incredibly cute Sasuke-kun. . .

Get yourself together Kimura!

Calm. I was the epitome of grace. I was most definitely not a tomato. Nope.

I think my mother was mortified.

"Why don't you and Kimura-chan go to your room, Sasuke?"

"What about Itachi?" asked Sasuke.

"Itachi has to go on a mission." I could have sworn I heard something that sounded like a 'grumble grumble' coming from Sasuke-kun, but I was too busy staring at the mischievous glint in Oba-chan's eyes.

"Okay, kaa-chan," Sasuke said. "Let's go, Kimura-san!"

"Actually, Sasuke-k-san," I said, mentally berating myself for my near undetectable (yeah right) slip up, "could we go outside?" I asked, my voice an octave higher than it normally was.

One questioning look to his mother later, we ended up outside.

As soon as we reached there, (the backyard was huge!) I splayed out in the grass.

". . .Kimura-san?" I shot up straight. I had completely forgotten about my company!

I am ashamed to say, Himitsu, I was subjected to another blush.

"Kimura-san! Are you okay?" I rapidly nodded my head without saying a word. "Are you sure? You're forehead looks like it's really hot." And oh no he was touching my forehead! "Hmm, you feel fine."

I crawled away as fast as I could. I felt like fainting!

Snap out of it!

"I'm fine! I'm good! I'm cool, we're cool, yeah, all good!"

He chuckled. He actually laughed! "You're kinda weird!"

I felt my heart break. Really. Himitsu, I was devastated.

"But in a good way, I think. Friends?"

I stared at his hand in pure befuddlement. So this is how Naruto felt.

Breathe Kimura, breathe.

I could work with friendship. Yeah! That definitely worked!

"Friends!" I said, shaking his hand. We kinda sat there for a while, asking each other random questions. Did you know his favorite food was tomato, onigiri a close second?

Soon enough, a content silence washed over us.

. . .for about five seconds. I was not a very patient person.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Let's-" Sasuke was interrupted by a doorbell (no, I do not know how we heard it from here, but this place worked wonders). We all but scrambled to the front door.

Oh, my mom's telling me to go to bed, Himitsu, since it's very late. I'll finish writing everything tomorrow. Sorry, Himitsu!

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**July 26th 7:30 a.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

So, I promised you I would continue my day from yesterday, but I won't bother with the stuff at the door. The real great stuff was later! Here it goes:

"Sasuke, let's go outside again. We were about to play a game, right?" I asked. I looked at everyone else, "You wanna play with us?"

"Sure! I'm Ino Yamanaka, by the way," She looked cute, with her aqua eyes. Which happened to make their way onto Sasuke. Oh, great. Not her too!

"What a drag. I have to, don't I? Otherwise my mom would skin me alive. The name's Shikamaru Nara." He seemed pretty cool.

"O-ok, I'll p-play with yo-you guys if Shikamaru's p-playing too. I'm Chōji Akimichi," Ah! We've got a stutterer. Now that we got to fix! He was a little chubby; it's offensive to say fat to anyone.

I nodded, one of acknowledgement. "Kimura Uchiha, please take care of me."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Let's go outside!" he said.

"Oh! Also, Chōji-san, please stop stuttering. We're all friends here." I tried to make him comfortable, ease his nerves a little. It seemed to work!

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow at me. First Naruto, now Shikamaru! This proving myself buisness was kind of getting tiring.

I nodded my head and we all went outside. We sat in a circle, all five of us facing each other in the gigantic area. There were a bunch of trees, and a playground as well. There was a pond a little far off, and plenty of bushes. A great area to play. . .oh, that was where we were playing. It looked like everyone else came to that understanding as well. Except for Chōji.

"So, we're gonna play ninja," Sasuke said. "Does everyone know how to play?"

Shikamaru and Ino nodded their heads yes. Chōji seemed conflicted and didn't want to ask, so I asked for him. "Sasuke-kun, how do you play ninja?"

Shikamaru stared intently at me, trying to figure me out. He and I both knew that Chōji didn't know how to play ninja, and that I knew. Chōji mouthed a silent thank you. I tried to smile back to both of them, but Shikamaru was a little intimidating.

Sasuke graced me with a strange look before continuing.

"Okay," Sasuke said, "this is how you play. One person is the seeker. He or she will try finding everyone else after they have hidden. When he or she finds someone, the person who is 'it' will have to tag them. The one who is 'it' can use their hands, or an extension of themselves to tag them. When someone is tagged," Sasuke rambled, "they will be out. When there is only one person left, everyone has to find that person."

"Thanks for explaining," I said, quietly.

"You're welcome!"

"Now, who's it?" Ino asked. Everyone looked at each other. We all seemed to have the same idea at the same time.

"Not it!" everyone said, except Shikamaru.

"Troublesome," he muttered. "Fine, I'll be it." He turned around and began the countdown.

Before I could hide, however, Sasuke walked up to me, eyes glinting with something strange, perhaps uncomfortable? "Kimura-san, I'd rather you call me Sasuke then Sasuke-kun."

That was a weird thing to be hung up on, or at least it was in my opinion. One non-committal shrug later and I had him calling me Kimura too.

But enough of that. I had to look over the area. My gut told me to run over to the pond, so I did. My instincts were normally right...and bingo! There was a small outcropping that could hide me from view! Original and completely unexpected (again, not really). I'd be hiding right under his nose! So, of course I hid there.

"Thirty. Ugh, why me. Here I come." I pressed myself flat against the moss. Slowly but surely, I heard people saying how unfair it was and how Shikamaru cheated somehow. Generally a lot of 'Aw man!' Eventually, everyone was discovered except for me (I really don't know how Himitsu, it's gotta be magic). I waited for them to find me, but they never did.

Everyone was whispering. "Okay," I heard Shikamaru say. "It's quite troublesome, but we give up. You win. Just come out already."

I sneaked out of my hiding spot and snuck behind everyone. A sly smile.

"I'm right here!"

At the end, I was declared winner. We all went inside to eat dinner. The sukiyaki, tempura, and shabushabu was really great. At some point, my family and I went home. Oba-chan and Sasuke both asked us to come again sometime. We told them that next time, they should come to our house. I mean, it was only fair!

Well, that's it, Himitsu.

Bye Himitsu! Kimura Uchiha

* * *

July 26th 7:09 p.m.

Dear Himitsu,

Nothing really happened today. It was relaxing. All I had to do were my chores and studies.

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**July 27th 9:15 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Today my parents and I went for a walk again. The meadow in the park looked beautiful today (as always), so I told my parents I'd meet them for lunch later. I didn't really wait for an answer.

I kind of just skipped of.

I layed down on the grass – soft prickles itching me a little, but the dew felt amazing in the dry air – and took a good look up at the clouds. They were so fluffy and white and free, going where the wind took them. Cotton Candy like tendrils, dancing to their own tune and flittering about. It was very relaxing. I let myself soak up the sun's warmth for a few more minutes (any more than that would ruin my amazing complexion, I heard my mom complaining about hers all the time).

Wandering about led me to a tree a little ways off. I was about to climb it and sit on the canopy of leaves (as if, a branch would be way safer), when I saw someone looking a bit too interested in the bark on his (my?) tree. Tinted sunglasses obscured his face, not too uncommon in this weather, but it seemed more like he was hiding his face. Didn't really make much of a difference. Well, I walked to him either way.

"Hello," I said, curiosity evident in my tone. "May I ask you what you're doing this nice morning?" A little forward for me, but hey, friends weren't gonna make themselves!

"I am looking at the bugs on this tree. They are very interesting."

"Oh." I felt awkward, like, really awkward. But, I've always loved bugs. Even though I'm a girl. Honestly, just because I'm a girl, people expect me to be all dainty (which I am supposed to be. . .oops. "May I look at them with you?"

"Okay. Just be careful not to step on any. Why? It would be detrimental to their species."

"Okay. What's your name, anyway? I'm Kimura Uchiha."

"I am Shino Aburame, a pleasure to be of your acquaintance."

Oh. That explains why he loves bugs so much. He's from the Aburame clan, a clan that uses Kikaicū bugs to gather intel, scope surroundings, or fight. "No, it's my pleasure to be in your company."

We stood there for a while, staring at the bugs I mean. They were really cool. I've never seen a Kikaichū up close, let alone two different species! Apparently this kind of tree (Hashirama I believe, created by the First Hokage himself!) created ideal living conditions for the Kikaichū.

"Shino-san, I'd better get going now, my parents might get worried. Bye! I hope to meet again." I went off, at a leisurely pace mind you.

"Bye," said Shino. "Until we meet again."

I headed off to Ichiraku's, where my parents would most likely be since it was already lunch time, and that was the agreed meeting spot. Ah! A familiar face at the ramen stand!

"Hi, Na-chan!" I said, taking up the stool between him and my parents.

"Hi, Kimura-chan!" he said back, grinning ear to ear. A frown marred his face when he realized exactly what I said. "Don't call me Na-chan!"

A chuckle. "Any pranks yet?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Yeah, but you have to keep it a secret," he told me, looking right and left as he held quite a sly look.

. . .it really didn't suit him.

"You can trust me!" So I listened to his prank. It was awesome, he… oh, sorry. I can't tell you about it. I promised to keep it a secret!

At some point, I went back home with my parents to study and for kunoichi practice. Everything's super boring now. I'm just gonna have to live with it.

We had a quick conversation about Naruto. They looked awfully suspicious of something, I wasn't quite sure what. They told me not to hang out with him anymore, but I sure showed them! You should've seen me Himitsu! It was awesome! They still looked a little uncomfortable, but their eyes immediately softened after I told them about the incident with the tree! Victory!

Also, I was told that we were going to the Hyuga compound on August 2nd. I hope I'll make more friends! I was told the clan head has a daughter my age and a nephew a year older than me, I think their names were Hinata and Neji?

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**July 28th 8:09 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Today, Sasuke was supposed to come over, but he got sick. His mom said that he caught a cold and wouldn't be able to make it. Our family understood, but then, we didn't have anything to do with the extra time. Of course I had mixed feelings over the matter (no I did not stop it Kimura).

Well, I took advantage of our little 'predicament' and asked if I could stay outside for three whole hours. My parents said yes, so I strolled through town.

There was a jewelry shop nearby, so I went into it to see what they had. The bracelet on the window display captivated me, but I realized it was way too expensive. I walked around, somehow ending up in the necklace area. I really don't know how Himitsu, so don't ask.

But, I did know that I wanted to get something for all my new friends, to remember them by.

I saw someone else there, too. All I saw were shocking bubblegum pink hair and emerald eyes.

"Hi."

"Hello."

We didn't really say much, there was nothing to say. We did have a couple of conversations, but that's about it. I found out her name, though, Sakura, like the cherry blossoms.

"Hope to see you again," I told her.

"You too!" And then I went back to shopping. Boring, boring shopping. Why was I there again? Right! Something to remember my friends by!

Something caught my eye. It glinted a bit, right into my eyes. What was this offending object! Well, an object turned out to be a set of objects. They were necklaces, of course. A set of fifteen, a word on each. All of them were different. The one that really caught my eye though, was the one that said Secret. The necklace made me think of you. After all, you are Himitsu. And another one too, Peace.

I bought the set (250 ryo! Really, a steal! But it took up all my pocket money for the rest of the month) and brought it home with me. I opened it and took out the ones that said Peace and Secret. The one with Peace was swiftly put on me. The one that said Secret happened to be a locket. Strange, isn't it? I wrapped that one around you! It looks beautiful on you, I must say.

The thirteen necklaces left would be for my friends. My friends, who will always be there for me. My friends, who I can count on, and above all, the friends whom I can call…

Family.

Well, I know that sounds kind of cheesy, but it's very true.

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**July 29th 9:10 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Tomorrow my mom said that I would be going with her to meet someone new in the village. She's supposed to be a whole year older than me, so she's already in the academy. I can't wait to meet her!

My mom also said that day after tomorrow I would hang out with Sasuke since we couldn't do it yesterday. At least we would be seeing each other again!

Because I'm gonna be so busy tomorrow and the day after, today I couldn't go outside. Instead, I had to focus extra hard on studying and kunoichi lessons.

In kunoichi lessons today, I learned how to make a bouquet, the way to make it very pretty with color coordination, or make it extremely deadly, or hide poison within the bouquet.

It was fun, and it would help on missions. I could act like a vulnerable girl just giving someone a flower for helping her out. Wouldn't they be surprised.

I liked the idea, a lot actually. Kunoichi skills sure could be deadly!

Other than that, today was pretty boring, so I don't have anything else to say.

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu!_ Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**July 30th 9:15 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Today, my mom and I met the new family in the village. There was a girl who was my age next to her parents.

"Hello," I said.

"Hello," she said.

"Welcome to the village."

"Thanks! The name's Tenten, and one day, I'll be an extremely strong kunoichi! Just like Tsunade-sama!"

"Cool dream! I hope it comes true! My name is Kimura Uchiha. I don't really have a dream yet."

"That's fine, we're gonna be best friends, yeah?" she said.

"Yeah!" I told her, smiling, "It's a promise!" It went better than I could ever hope!

We intertwined our pointer and middle fingers with each other. The symbol of friendship in Konoha. We laughed.

"Hey, Tenten-chan. I really like your style, it looks great!" I said, complimenting her.

She was wearing a traditional chinese outfit with a pink blouse and yellow trimming. She looked so cute!

"Thank you, you're not too shabby yourself."

I was wearing my usual outfit. A blue collared T-shirt with the Uchiha insignia on the back. A black skirt that went just below my knees, two side slits and a pair of blue shorts. My hair was in a ponytail, and I was really scared that I would have to cut it when I got older. As a baby genin, I wouldn't be able to defend it! Maybe I should invest in a bun? I guess you could call me pretty. . .

"Eh, I still think you look better, Tenten-chan!"

"You know, when someone gives you a compliment, Kimura-chan, you should be grateful," she lectured me, "Now, say thank you."

"T-thank you!" I told her. Ah, great. I could feel the tomatoness radiating from me.

"Ah, that's much better! Let's go inside?"

"Okay."

We talked. We talked about people, friends, and family. We talked a whole lot about the most random things.

"Tenten-chan?" I asked.

"Yeah, Kimura-chan?" she said.

"We're friends, right?"

"If we weren't, what was the promise for?"

"Right! So, here!" I told her, taking out one of the fifteen necklaces I bought and giving it to her. "This is for you." This particular necklace said Strong. That describes Tenten perfectly, and has everything to do with her dream.

"Is this for me? It's beautiful, thank you!"

"They're friendship necklaces, see? I'm wearing one too!"

"Peace. Huh, that describes you great."

"Thank you. I'm giving one of these necklaces to my friends, the ones I can count on. The ones who are like family to me."

"Aw! I think of you as family, too!"

"From now on, I'm calling you Tenten, no honorifics."

"Okay then, from now on, I'm calling you Kimura, no honorifics."

We had a good laugh.

"Kimura, it's time to go home now," my mom called.

"Okay!" I replied to her. "Bye, Tenten. It was nice meeting you. Maybe we'll meet again!"

"Yeah! Bye, Kimura!" Tenten said.

That's what happened at Tenten's, Himitsu.

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu!_ Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**July 31st 7:58 p.m**

_Dear Himitsu,_

This time, Itachi got sick. We all think that he got whatever Sasuke got sick from, so instead, Sasuke and his dad came over. It was fun.

We talked and played outside and talked some more. We trained, too! My dad and his dad were both teaching us. I don't think either of us got this tired in our entire lives!

Oh, and I also didn't faint! Or turn into a tomato! It was great!

How can one person be so amazing Himitsu?

Oh no.

Get yourself together, Kimura!

He's just a guy (albeit super cute)! Calm!

I gave him a necklace too. His said Determined. Well, he is very determined.

Sasuke had to leave halfway through the day, so I ended up getting even more training and kunoichi lessons. This time I learned how to dance. I'm not very graceful, but I'm working on it.

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**August 1st 8:14 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Today was hot! When I went to the park, I took my fan and started, well, fanning myself underneath the shade of the tree. I knew I was being unladylike, but seriously, give me a break!

It certainly doesn't help that I have to up my ladylike manners and work twice as hard in kunoichi lessons since we were going to the Hyūga clan, the most formal clan in all of Konoha.

I learned the name of the heir to the Hyūga clan. Her name is Hinata Hyūga. I still don't know her cousin's name yet but eventually I will.

Today was pretty much the same as the day I met Sasuke, except ten times worse. Himitsu, you don't know how lucky you are to be an inanimate object.

Too many lessons for one day!

I guess I shouldn't be complaining, though.

I can't wait until I meet the heir. I hope that we could become friends, along with her cousin.

I wonder what I'm doing day after tomorrow. Can't wait!

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**August 2nd 10:11 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Today was fun, and strict. When we went to the Hyūga compound, everything was extremely formal. The dishes, the elders, the head of the clan, Neji, who I found out was Hinata's cousin, and Hinata herself.

"Hello, Hinata-sama," I said.

"H-hello, Kimura-san, a p-pleasure to meet you," Hinata said.

"You as well. May I ask your name, Hyūga-san?" I asked, Hinata's cousin to be specific.

"My name is Neji, Kimura-san," he replied, with the utmost of elegance. Although, he really didn't look like he wanted to be there.

"It is an honor," I said.

"Kimura-san, w-would you like to c-c-come with m-me to my room?" Hinata asked.

I think she may have a confidence problem with how she stutters.

"Why of course, Hinata-sama," I told her as politely as I could muster.

Wow, this stuff is super hard!

We went to her room and Hinata started to speak more normally. We talked about girly things, and I let her braid my hair. I did something to HInata's hair too.

I parted Hinata's hair and put a flower clip she had into her hair. It made her look way more formal. She put one of those into my hair too, except mine was violet.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan!" I said.

"The pleasure's all m-mine Kimura-chan. I love the clip! I forgot I had two. If you want, you can keep it."

"Really? Thank you!" I said. However, something had been nagging me...

"Kimura."

"W-what?"

"Kimura, call me Kimura. No formalities except when we're in front of our parents!"

"Okay, Kimura. I-in that c-case, call me Hinata."

"Okay, Hinata!" I took out another necklace. This one said Serene. So far, everything the necklaces have said were true.

Maybe each of them were a reflection of the wearer's personality. That sure would be interesting.

"Hinata, this is for you. They're like friendship necklaces. I'm wearing one and so are two other people. I only give them to people whom I consider family. You and Neji-san definitely deserve one!"

"Thank you. B-but i-if I may a-ask, w-why Neji-san?"

"Why? Because he's your cousin! Since you're like my sister, Neji-san is like our older brother!"

"Okay!"

"Oh, and Neji-san, you can come out now. I saw your hair in the doorway."

Silence. Then, Neji came out of the doorway. He was blushing a bit, but is was barely noticeable.

"Well, Neji nii-san, here." I gave him a necklace. This one said Destiny.

"Thank you, Kimura-san. Hinata-sama, Kimura-san, dinner's ready," he said.

"I understand, we will be downstairs shortly," said Hinata.

We went downstairs, had lunch, and then my family left. During dinner, no one said a word. It was kind of scary, but whatever.

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**August 3rd 9:09 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Today was good. For the first time in a year, I got a day off. I was allowed to be… lazy!

So Himitsu, you wanna know what I did the entire day? I went to the hills and laid down. I stared at the clouds, slept, and stared at them some more.

Except for meals, that's all I really did. Not amazing, but extremely fun.

I decided to wear my civilian outfit. A black hoodie, with white things that you pull. I'm not really sure what they're called. My hair was in a ponytail, and I wore black sweatpants. Obviously the Uchiha symbol was emblazoned on the hoodie.

That's the new word I learned by the way, emblazoned.

I saw Naruto at Ichiraku's. I stopped with the formalities, and gave him a necklace. His said Unpredictable, and that he is.

That's about it!

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**August 4th 8:03 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

I'm sorry Himitsu, I got nothing. Today was the same as usual. Work work, and more work.

Okay, so maybe that was a lie. When I woke up, I looked in the mirror and saw the biggest shock in my life so far.

I sincerely doubt anything could possibly top it.

I had awakened my Sharingan.

I. Had. Awakened. My. Sharingan.

One comma, or tomoe, I think they're formally called, in each eye. Wow! Now Himitsu, I haven't told you anything about the Sharingan, so I think it's about time you learned about it.

Here it goes:

The Sharingan is a dōjutsu (a unique ability through the eyes) that appears in some members in the Uchiha clan. The Sharingan has three abilities.

The first one is the ability to see chakra.

Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from the mind. Once molded, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points (called tenketsu) in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions.

Well, at least that's what one of the textbooks say. The Sharingan makes chakra into different colors. This way, someone can tell if someone else is under a genjutsu since their chakra flow isn't normal.

The Sharingan's second ability gives the user incredible eyesight, allowing them to recognise genjutsu and different forms of chakra easily, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan, the Hyūga clan's kekkei genkai, which also happens to be a visual dōjutsu. This also allows the user to pick up subtle details and read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements.

The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it gives the user the ability to copy almost any technique they witness, except for other kekkei genkai techniques. The user can memorize ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy, letting the user use the techniques as their own, or even change them a little to create their own new techniques. However, you need to have the strength or ability to perform the technique, or else it won't work.

The Sharingan can also cast genjutsu, which are pretty much illusions that feel, look, smell, taste, and sound real.

The Sharingan only awakens when an Uchiha is faced with a difficult situation or under emotional stress.

I awakened it because of the stress. Everyone thought the stress had to be bad, but no. Mine was awakened because I felt extremely happy and loved my my friends and loved ones.

It worried me, however. It meant I was too advanced, and growing far too rapidly.

I sincerely hope I don't have to go through an early advancement!

Well Himitsu, there's your daily dose of information.

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu!_ Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**August 5th 8:19 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Okay, now I'm serious, today was normal. I had to work my normal amount, do my chores, and kunoichi lessons.

In kunoichi lessons, I perfected how to dance. Now I'm working on how to do my make-up expertly instead of the fast way my mom previously taught me.

Oh, and Himitsu, have you noticed my vocabulary has increased along with my grammar? My mom said it's level with the average thirteen-year-old, but that's not enough!

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu!_ Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**August 6th 9:23 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Today, I was invited to Ino's house for a sleepover. Tomorrow's the actual sleepover, so I'm bringing you with me. Obviously I'll have to hide you from Ino otherwise she'll go through you.

Yeah… I don't want that happening.

Either way, today I met someone new. We ran into each other. Well, more like his dog ran into me. Now, don't get me wrong, Himitsu, I like dogs as much as the next person, but frankly, I like cats more.

Anyway, the dog ran into me and tackle-hugged me.

"Akamaru!" I heard someone say.

"Is this dog yours?" I asked.

"Yeah! He is! Thanks for catching Akamaru for me! I owe you one!" he said.

"Don't mention it. He actually ran into me," I said.

"I can see that," he said, taking Akamaru off me. "The name's Kiba Inuzuka. Nice to meet ya."

Kiba had brown, wild hair. Kind of like Naruto's actually. He was wearing a grey full sleeved shirt with a brown circle on each elbow, along with a pair of dark grey shorts. Along with everyone else, he was wearing the standard Konoha blue sandals. On his face, he had a red triangle on each cheek. Probably a clan thing.

"I'm Kimura Uchiha. Nice to meet you, too," I chuckled.

"So, you wanna do something, Kimura?" Kiba asked.

"Sure! What do you wanna do?"

"What about tag...when Akamaru is it!"

"Okay. But I'll warn you, I'm pretty fast, Kiba."

So we played tag, and I was never it. It was entertaining to see Kiba and Akamaru trying to tag me. Eventually, there was a mutual understanding between them, and they ganged up on me, yet they still didn't get me.

Yes, Himitsu! I'm just that fast! (I'm totally not giggling as I write this part. No, that would be improper).

I gave Kiba a necklace, too. His said Loyal. The necklaces haven't failed me yet!

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**August 7th 9:53 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

I'm at Ino's house right now for her sleepover. I'm writing in you while Ino's helping her mom get everything ready for the movie we're watching. Up until now, we did what normal people do at a sleepover.

We played dress up. We looked great, in my opinion. I put on a sea-blue kimono with white lilies and Ino put on a purple kimono with pink roses. We did our make-up, too, like real professionals! We painted our nails and talked about anything and everything.

At one point her dad came in and asked for a rubber band.

That was pretty funny.

I also gave Ino a necklace. The one that she got says Confident.

Oh! Ino's coming! That's all for today. I've gotta find a place to hide you.

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**August 8th 7:37 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Today I woke up extremely early. First, I came back to my home sweet home. Then, I asked if I could go to the local memorial stone. My mom said it was ok, so I did.

I went to the Yamanaka Flower Shop with some of the pocket money my parents gave me for doing chores around the house and for other people.

I bought a bunch of flowers and arranged them in a bouquet. The flowers were forget-me-nots, white carnations, pink carnations, white roses, cosmos, chrysanthemums, pink tulips, nasturtiums, and a zinnia tulip. All the flowers meant something, so it wasn't a meaningless bouquet.

I forgot the meanings of half of them, but Ino assured me that these were the flowers I would need.

I walked to the memorial stone, a grey rock with the names of all the ninja that were KIA or MIA. I saw someone else already there. I didn't know him, but he looked many years older than me. Maybe twenty or something.

I went to the memorial stone, and stood right next to the man. I put my flowers down right in front of the stone. I stared at the stone. Not in sorrow, but gratitude, thankfulness. I felt the man watching me, in confusion.

"Hello," I said.

"Yo. What's a little girl like you doing here?"

"It's the memorial stone, what do you think I'm doing?" I said, kind of annoyed.

"I see. Did you lose someone from your family?"

"Yes, many people, but I'm here to show gratitude, and thanks. I'm very thankful for these shinobi who put their lives on the line so we could be here today. Whether it be directly or indirectly, these men are all heroes. They died for what they believed in. It might be to save a comrade's life or putting the mission ahead of oneself."

"You're wise, brat, you know that?"

"I've been told that before. So, what about you? Are you here to mourn

a death?"

"Yes, I am." He shifted back to the stone. A glassy look in his eyes told me he was looking back on all his memories, sorrowful ones by the look of things.

"Well, you shouldn't live in the past, ya know? He or she wouldn't have wanted that. They would have wanted you to be thankful. He'll always be with you, in your heart at least."

"What's your name?"

"Kimura Uchiha. Yours?"

"Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi had grey mop of gravity defying hair that leaned to the left side. His ninja headband covered his left eye and a blue cloth mask covered his face till just above the start of his nose. I don't really know why. He wore the standard konoha uniform with an orange 'swirl circle' on both sides of his shoulders. He also had a jonin flak jacket.

We stood there for about an hour more before we both went home.

We felt a sort of camaraderie around each other.

That's it!

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**August 9th 9:42 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Today I trained and saw Tenten again, but mostly trained.

All I did the entire day was train, except for the two hours when Tenten came to my house and we played together. I feel like my family is preparing me for something.

I wonder what.

Whatever it is, it can't be good.

I'm kinda scared now. Better sleep with one eye open.

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**August 10th 9:15 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

I met someone today. It was Shino again with his bugs and all that jazz, but I still think they're cool.

"Shino, can I ask you something?" I said.

"What is it, Kimura?" he said.

"Do you...have a friend?"

"That is a question I am unwilling to answer." It was fairly obvious the answer was no at that point.

"Okay. That just means we'll have to be friends, that is, if you're okay with that." That was when I gave him his necklace. It said Calm.

His eyes widened in wonder and shock. "Thank you."

His response humbled me. I'm grateful to have so many friends.

On another note, I'm invited to a clan meeting tomorrow.

Not good. Children like me aren't supposed to go to these meetings. Could this be another threat?

Now I'm worried for the clan's safety. Something is seriously wrong here.

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**August 11th 9:11 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

I was right. Something is seriously wrong with the clan. When I attended the meeting, Fugaku-san seemed more tense than usual. It was like he was a whole new person, and that's saying something.

Why can't life be like how it is in a fairytale? Like that one book, Tales of a Gutsy Ninja?

It seems like Sasuke was not involved in anything, so that's a good thing.

At the very least, it seemed as though I didn't have any time for anything like...like a crush.

And it is a crush, isn't it Himitsu?

Not anymore.

Itachi seemed pretty tense, and you could sorta tell he was mad.

Once the meeting was started, I learned the true motive behind it. The Uchiha clan, my clan, was staging a coup. They were going against Konoha, our homeland. They wanted to overthrow the Hokage and lead the people of the village as the strongest clan.

I have a right to be scared. When I went to Sasuke's house after the meeting, I couldn't look him in the eye, and I knew I had to tell him, somehow.

I don't know what to do anymore, Himitsu.

What's right?

What's wrong?

Who am I to trust?

Who's my enemy?

Should I trust the kind old Hokage or my clan leader? Everything is a huge jumbled mess of emotions that I can't seem to figure out.

I'm scared, and I'm not able to help.

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**August 12th 9:24 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Today I went to the memorial stone again. I saw Kakashi there again. I walked up to him with all my jumbled emotions.

When I left, I gave him a necklace. His said Late.

I bet he is late to everything since he apparently he comes to the memorial stone everyday.

At least I know why he's always late.

I ran into him in the village, too today! An extreme coincidence if you ask me.

"Kakashi?" I asked, looking at the man who was way taller than me.

"Well, if it isn't Kimura," he said, his eyes crinkling into a one eyed smile. He was reading a book while walking. I looked at it and caught a glance at the title. It said Make-out Paradise.

He must be a pervert. I think my mom said to stay away from those. Oh, well...I guess there's no helping that now...

Well, he took me out to ramen, and he even payed for my meal! I was and still am very grateful. I think we're gonna accidentally meet up a lot now since we met up completely randomly.

Nah...

Well, who knows?

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**August 13th 10:57 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Today I met someone...eccentric, if you can call him that.

Kakashi and I were walking through the streets of Konoha. Well, I was skipping...

But anyway, out of nowhere, this freakish green monster comes out, claiming he's Kakashi's rival, and how he's going to beat him this time.

Naturally, being the little girl I am, I ran behind Kakashi and poked my head out.

"Kakashi, who is this green monster?"

Kakashi flicked his lazy eye to me, and flicked it back. "You'll find out soon enough, but come out of hiding for now."

"I am Might Gai, Leaf's Noble Gentleman!" he says with his thumb up and a sparkle through his teeth.

"I am Kimura Uchiha. Uh...interesting to meet you," I said, tentatively.

"Kakashi, she is filled with youth! Now, we must have another battle! To prove our youth!" Gai said, making me shiver.

"Fine. What is the battle?"

"A running contest! The first to go the the Third Hokage's head and past Kimura here wins the challenge!"

"Okay," Kakashi said.

"On your marks," I said, "Get set, go!" And off they went. Eventually Kakashi won, but that wasn't much of a shocker to me.

"Kakashi-senpai," I said.

"Yes, Kimura? Also, please drop the senpai. We're all friends here."  
"I hope I never meet Gai again. How have you handled him? And oh, okay."

"I've been asking myself that same question for years, Kimura, for years."

That's all that happened today!

On another note, I've been trying to keep my mind off clan matters. So far, it's been working.

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**August 14th 10:03 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

My clan has been very tense. It seems like Itachi doesn't want anything to do with this whole ordeal, and it seems like we're the only two Uchiha involved that don't want this to happen.

Perhaps this other man, Shisui I believe.

I don't know him that well though.

That's why he and I shared meaningful glances at the meeting today. I know, and he knows that we both don't want this, but what's two people against the entirety of the clan? We can't do anything, and that's what's driving me mad.

I decided not to tell Sasuke, or at least not until he is ready to handle the pressure, which might be never.

The small, childish part of me wanted to tell him anyway.

I know that I said this before, but I am scared. This situation is too much for me to handle; it's way out of my league!

I want to tell someone. Anyone! It's slowly driving me insane! No one to tell! Right now, the only thing that's keeping me sane is you, Himitsu! You're the light in the dark, the dark that's slowly devouring me whole.

I have actually thought about suicide. That's how bad it is for me. I was actually about to do it, too. I was all poised with a kunai in my hands, ready to end my life, right in the middle of a forest, with a bunch of deer.

But, something, well, more like someone, stopped me. Someone whom I never expected to, since he seemed so lazy.

"Shadow possession complete."

Shikamaru.

He saved my life.

"Why?" I said desperately. I sounded deranged, even to myself.

"No."

"No? Let me die, Shikamaru!"

"No. This is such a drag, but I'm not gonna let you kill yourself. What would your friends think? What would Ino think? She told me all about you, along with Naruto and Kiba! Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, and even me! If you don't have anything to live for, then at least live for your friends! Live for me, at least..."

That got me.

I let go of the kunai.

I just. Broke. Down.

I told him all I could, leaving out nothing. He knows everything. Of course, I made him promise afterwards not to tell anyone, his dad, or even Chōji.

I'm sorry, Himitsu, I just needed someone, someone real, ya know?

I like that phrase, ya know. I think I'm gonna use it more frequently.

I obviously gave him a necklace. His said Dependable.

How fitting.

I'm going to pretend my cheeks don't feel warm. I can't Himitsu, not now.

Not when things are like this.

Well, that's it.

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**August 15th 8:34 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Today I met Kakashi again, along with, and unfortunately, Gai. They had another battle. I ditched them midway through, since they were being boring, and since Gai...is well, Gai, ya know?

Well, that's all that happened today, if you don't count training, and Sharingan practice. A pretty slow day, if you ask me.

That's it!

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**August 16th 9:27 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Well, today I was with Kakashi in the afternoon. We were walking together, just minding our own business, when this huge bird came out of nowhere. Apparently it had a note on it for Kakashi, since he said that he had to go to the Hokage's office.

So I wandered alone through the streets of Konoha.

I ended up bumping into Gai again.

"Hello, Kimura! I'm positive that the fountain of youth will help you blossom!" Then, he just walked away.

Okay, now something was wrong with that picture. Gai, the guy with a soup bowl haircut, covered in green spandex, and wearing a chunin vest, was leaving. Gai never leaves anyone alone, especially someone who hangs around Kakashi so much.

Yes, something was very wrong.

Oh well, it isn't my business.

So, I just kept walking around Konoha. I kicked a pebble and kept mumbling darkly, "Stupid Kakashi...leaving me for the Hokage...Gai going on one of his youthful adventures. The day he get's an apprentice the world may end...When I get my hands on Kakashi, I'll burn every Make-out Paradise book he owns..."

"Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

I looked to my right, through my peripheral (new word!) vision. "Oh, it's just you, Shikamaru."

"What are you doing, anyway?"

"Thinking of one thousand different ways to torture two people I know."

"Wow, glad I'm not one of them. It would be such a drag to try running away from you."

"Ah, lazy as ever, I see," I said dryly.

"Well I'm not the one thinking up different ways to torture people," Shikamaru replied back, a hand slowly resting on his neck.

"Whatever."

"Well, I gotta get back home. My mom would kill me if I don't come back in time for dinner."

"It's okay, I understand."

"Thanks, see ya!"

"You too!" I said. He hesitated for a second.

"Wait, Kimura. Do you want to go out to eat sometime?" His ears were red, and I could feel my blush spreading through my cheeks.

"I...uh...sure?"

"Great! I'll pick you up at noon. It's a drag, but be ready!"

He ran off faster than I'd ever seen him.

Oh kami, Himitsu, what have I done?

Is this a date?

Well, at least my day wasn't completely boring.

Goodnight!

Bye HImitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**August 17th 8:19 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Well, lunch was interesting.

Shikamaru took me out for a nice picnic underneath the clouds.

We laughed a lot, and we stayed relaxed, comforted with each others presence. We both fell asleep holding hands — me bright red, him smirking — before waking up a couple hours later and promising to do it again sometime.

He's so sweet. I really like him Himitsu, more than I ever did with Sasuke.

A little romance couldn't hurt anyone, right?

Well, he's uh...my boyfriend now.

So strange, a love life at 8.

My parents sure were surprised! My dad didn't look to happy, but my mom was overjoyed and told me to bring him over sometime.

A glance from my dad told me that was never happening.

Um, so yeah.

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu!_ Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**August 18th 9:40 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Apparently day before yesterday was the birthday of Sasuke's dad. I don't know why they haven't celebrated until now, but we celebrated today. My family was invited, but since it was a formal dinner, I couldn't do anything with Sasuke.

Today Kakashi got back from his mission, and so did Gai.

You never realize what you miss until it's taken away from you, ya know?

It's kinda scary how we can be alive one second, and in the next everything could be gone.

It just reminds you how life could be so fragile.

Well, either ways, I saw Chōji today, and gave him a necklace as well.

His said Caring. Well, that's definitely true.

I saw Shikamaru too.

We talked a lot before going on with our day. A quick hug when we were sure no one was watching, and we were on our separate ways.

Shikamaru's definitely my best guy friend, and Tenten is certainly my best girl friend.

Yeah… my life is getting a little more complicated. No biggie.

I still owe Shikamaru my life.

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**August 19th 10:01 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

I wonder what it's like in the other hidden villages, I mean, Konoha is awesome, but what would it be like in another village?

I researched the 5 elemental nations, and by far, Konoha is definitely the nicest.

Kumo is known for its Raikage. Definitely someone you don't want to mess with. Not even our Hokage wants to be enemies, but we don't have a choice after the head of their shinobi tried to capture the Hyūga heiress, Hinata, three years ago.

Kiri is also known as the bloody mist because of their graduation exam. They ordered students, not even genin, the lowest level ninja, to kill all of their classmates to graduate. Not to mention the civil war about kekkai genkai, blood releases such as ice, lava, you name it, were practically being destroyed in the civil war, the bloodline purges. They were going through a tough time.

Suna currently has a jinchuuriki, the one tails. Konoha has one too, the nine tails. A bijuu is a tailed demon. A jinchuuriki is the jailor of a demon. The demon rests inside a jinchuuriki and is kept in by a seal.

Suna is well known for Sasori of the red sand. He left the village, but was a master puppeteer. They are also known for the Kazekage, who has tried to murder one of his three children many times because of the one tails.

Iwa...I didn't really learn anything about them. Strange...it was like Konoha had no information on them.

Konoha is the village I live in! It's an awesome village and I guess I can't really say anything about it since I would be bias. Maybe, someday I'll meet a rogue-nin and ask them to write in you, Himitsu, so I won't have a biased opinion. Well...if I get the time...although I'll probably be fighting for my life at that time.

Well. That's it!

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**August 20th 8:23 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Today, my parents assigned me to meet someone without me knowing. We went to their house.

Lo and behold, the person I saw was none other than Sakura.

"Ah, hello Sakura-chan," I said.

"Kimura-chan, it's nice to meet you again!" she said excitedly.

"You two already know each other? Kimura, is there anyone in the village around your age that you don't know?" my mother asked.

"Okaa-san, I'm sure there's at least one person that I don't know," I replied. I'm using formal Japanese words more frequently now, like okaa-san which means mother and otou-san which means father.

"Kimura-chan, let's go to my room! Someone else is already there!" Sakura said.

I was confused, but with good reason. "Okay, Sakura-chan," I say.

So, we went to Sakura's room. There I found none other than Ino sprawled across the bed.

"Ino?" I ask.

"Kimura?" she asks.

Right then and there, we burst into laughter. I don't really know why, and I could tell Sakura was as confused as me to why Ino and I were laughing, but the situation just called for a laugh, I guess.

"Well, Sakura-chan," I said, "I certainly wasn't expecting that!"

"Me neither!" Ino says.

"Honestly, I had no idea you knew each other! Your mom was right! You know practically everyone in the village, Kimura!"

"I guess that's what happens when you walk around the village a lot," I tell them both.

The entire day I was with Ino and Sakura. We did girl things, and eventually Sakura and I clicked. It took a while though, since we had almost nothing in common.

Eventually I gave her a necklace, too. Sakura's said Smart. Well, she definitely seemed smart!

That's it!

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**August 21st 8:17 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

I saw Kakashi and Gai again. They were training together, along with two other people I didn't know at the time.

"Kakashi? Gai?" I called out to them.

They froze. "Maa, hi, Kimura," Kakashi said, with a closed eye smile. I don't really know why he says maa...he just says it sometimes. Maybe he likes cows? I don't know...

"Hello, youthful Kimura! Let yourself blossom like a spring flower full of youth!"

We all know who said that.

"Kakashi, Gai, who is she?" the woman asks.

"My name is Kimura Uchiha. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, although, might I ask who you are as well?" I asked.

"You've got a polite one there, Kakashi," I heard her say. I blushed at her compliment, or at least I hope that was a compliment. "My name is Kurenai Yūhi. The other guy over there is Asuma Sarutobi."

"I believe I can introduce myself, Kurenai," Asuma said dryly.

"All the more reason to do it for you," she says.

"Looks like we've got two lovebirds," I said.

The two blushed, but they didn't deny anything. Score!

Kakashi and Gai both looked amused.

"Kimura," Kakashi says, "would you like to train with us?"

"Okay! But I don't think I could do a thing against you guys," I said. Humility is something that I have, and it rang true in the words I said.

"Nonsense!" Gai exclaims. "With your youth, I bet you will at least be something to work against!"

"I'll try," I reply. Sure enough, we started sparring. Me against Kakashi with Gai as the referee. I started with taijutsu, not knowing any ninjutsu or genjutsu, so Kakashi stuck with only taijutsu, too.

It wasn't even, and it was blatantly obvious, too. I was using the Uchiha taijutsu, but I wasn't amazing at it. Shortly, I activated my Sharingan. I heard them gasp, and Kakashi stopped the match.

"Kimura, you can activate the Sharingan?" he says.

"Yeah...it isn't that much of a big deal..." I say.

"Do you know any jutsu?"

"No, not yet."

"That's almost a crime," Asuma murmured. Kurenai seemed to agree.

"Hmm...keep your Sharingan active, and analyze the jutsu I will use. If all goes well, you will learn your first jutsu!"

"Understood!"

Kakashi transformed into another person using three hand seals. Dog, boar, and finally ram. Actually, he transformed into me.

"Cool! Let me try!"

I tried to use my Sharingan to copy the technique, and it worked. I transformed into Kakashi.

Of course, it took me the better part of the day.

"Good. That was called the Transformation Technique. Now, try to copy this technique, it's not as easy as the other. Can't have the academy down my back for teaching you all their jutsu," he says sheepishly. "This one's harder than the other one."

I watched him perform another technique. He suddenly looked like he disappeared and then reappeared behind me.

"This one's called the Body Flicker Technique. It's a c-rank technique instead of the e-rank technique you used before."

A c-rank? He must have a lot of faith in me, I thought at the time.  
I concentrated my chakra into the ram hand seal. I disappeared in a swirl of leaves and reappeared behind Kakashi. That was only my 5th attempt! When I actually used the jutsu, I found out that I was actually moving extremely fast, faster than the eye can see.

Because of that, I went too far and hit a stump the first time, and crashed headfirst into Asuma the second time. He didn't like that one bit. The third time I managed to control the distance, but still skidded, so instead of next to Kurenai, I crashed into her. The fourth time I got used to the speed and didn't bump into anything, and appeared next to a tree. To make sure it wasn't a fluke, I body flickered to Kakashi.

I felt my chakra drain a substantial amount after that fiasco. I guess the further you go, the more chakra it takes. I'd hate to imagine how much chakra an s-rank jutsu would take, not to mention the attempts.

They were all thoroughly surprised, and I was too. I learned a c-rank not only quicker than an e-rank, but at a speed most people would find hard to replicate.

The feat was quite an enigma (new word).

Kakashi didn't let me learn any more techniques. Didn't want the entire Uchiha clan ganging up on him for training me without permission.

He was also going through my feat with careful deliberation.

It looked like he really wanted to say something, but he chose not to.

Well, that's it!

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**August 22nd 8:58 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Didn't see Kakashi or Gai today. I think they were training with Kurenai and Asuma at the training grounds.

I saw Shikamaru.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" I waved and walked over to him.

"Hey," he says lazily, hands in his pockets, back in a slouch.

"Shikamaru, wanna watch clouds?"

"Yeah...I know this awesome cliff for it, too."

"Really?"

I followed Shikamaru to the cliff, and just layed down, watching the clouds. It never gets old.

He presented me with a lavender.

He really is so sweet.

Eventually we parted ways, and I saw Kiba in the park.

"Hi, Kiba!" I say.

"Hey, Kimura!" he says, running to me. I saw Akamaru on his head, hanging on for dear life.

"Kiba, go slower! Akamaru's gonna fall!" I called out.

"Oh!" he says, then slows down. "How've ya been these days?"

"I've been better," I admit. "What about you?"

"I'm fine."

We hung out for a little longer, but then I went home.

There's only one necklace left.

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu!_ Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**August 23rd 9:06 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

A Month's passed since I got you, so I got you a present! In the locket, I put a picture of me writing in you!

I wish I could say today was eventful, but it really was pretty blasé, doing the same routine that I find myself doing over and over again.

Do you like my vocabulary? I heard my mom say that about the clan meetings, and I asked what it meant. Pretty neat to me.

Tomorrow there's another clan meeting that I have to attend. Not very excited about it, but there's only so much that a mere child can do against the entire clan.

Looks like I'll be having a good talk with Shikamaru the day after tomorrow.

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**August 24th 8:48 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

I can see why mom thinks that clan meetings are so boring. They basically say the same thing over and over again each meeting in a different way. The only real difference between last time and this time, is that more people are joining in.

Not good.

I can see that inside, Itachi's worrying too.

I met someone new today. He had a big dream, becoming a ninja without nin or genjutsu. I promised to help him become a ninja. His name is Rock Lee. I gave Lee the last necklace. His said Energetic. Hm...for all I know, he might turn into a mini Gai…

No way! They're way too different!

Though they both major in taijutsu...

Nah!

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**August 25th 9:18 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Today I talked to Shikamaru about the increase in people at the meeting. He just said what a drag and to monitor the amount of progress in planning and people. Simple enough, but I can't help being worried.

I swear, if Danzō just went and died, we wouldn't be in this mess now!

He's the one that convinced the head to plan a coup! Danzō can go drown in acid for all I care. He's an evil man...

He keeps on going to the meetings!

Curse him!

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**August 26th 8:20 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Today was a day that I will forever remember in Konoha.

So, I was walking through the streets, minding my own business, when I see Gai and Kakashi race.

That's perfectly normal. Unless you count the fact that Kakashi was on top of Gai piggy-back style racing Kurenai on Asuma. Yeah, definitely a sight to see.

When Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai passed me, they all said the same thing. "We lost a bet."

Yep, that explains everything.

That wasn't the only weird thing though. Shikamaru wasn't being lazy! He was actually training with his father when I saw him!

He gave me a wink while I passed him, and his father seemed amused.

This side of Shikamaru was always surprising to me.

Oh, and one more thing. Naruto didn't play any pranks today!

Yep, today will definitely go down in the history books.

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**August 27th 9:35 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Unlike yesterday, everything was perfectly normal. Sorry Himitsu, I can't really tell you anything that you don't already know.

Well, there is one thing. Tomorrow, I'm learning ninjutsu from my dad! I'm so excited!

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**August 28th 8:02 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Today, I learned that I have the fire element! It's pretty common in the Uchiha clan.

So, the ninjutsu I learned today was none other than Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique, the one that our clan specializes in.

It took me a while to learn it. Okay, so it actually took me 6 hours with 57 tries, but what do you expect? It's a b-rank technique, after all. This makes the body flicker technique look easy, but it really isn't.

Although I learned the body flicker quickly, it was difficult to use, since one's speed was too quick to try and process their situational awareness.

The hand signs for this technique are horse, snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, and tiger. Yeah, a lot more hand signs than the other techniques.

Since half the day was taken up practicing the jutsu, I went out for dinner with Shikamaru, since we bumped into each other again, and he was going to the ramen stand anyways. When we went to Ichiraku's, we saw Naruto.

"Hi, Naruto!" I said, waving at him.

"You know this guy?" Shikamaru asks.

"Yeah! He's one of my friends, he has one of the necklaces!" I say.

"Oh! Hi, Kimura!" Naruto says back, "Who's the guy next to you?"

"My name's Shikamaru. Her boyfriend," Shikamaru said.

I blushed bright red. Was that jealousy I heard in his voice?

"WHAT?! KIMURA, YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?!"

"Indoor voice, Naruto, indoor voice. And yeah...he's my b-b-boyfriend. Okay, Shikamaru, meet Naruto. Naruto, meet Shikamaru. There, all done." I stuttered over boyfriend, but really, what could one expect?

"What a drag," I hear Shikamaru say. I haven't heard him say his favorite catchphrase in a while.

"Hey! You must have a necklace! What does yours say?" Naruto asks.

Shikamaru tries to get his hearing back. Yeah, Naruto can be loud sometimes...okay...maybe all the time...

"I got the one that says Dependable. It's such a drag to ask, but what does yours say?"

"Mine says Unpredictable! Believe it!"

"Oh, I believe it, all right," says Shikamaru.

We all ate our ramen after that. Eventually we all left, and I went back home.

That's it!

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**August 29th 9:36 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Today I was sick, and still am. It really isn't fun being sick, I had to stay in bed all day with a towel on my forehead because of my fever. It wasn't anything serious, so I didn't have to go to the doctor.

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**August 30th 9:33 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Well, I met Tenten again today! We played ninja, we practiced taijutsu, and she showed me how to throw kunai and shuriken. I don't want to go against her for anything. If I did, I'd probably turn into a pincushion, unless I eventually learn wind style jutsus.

Later on, I saw Sakura. She was at the park, reading a book under a tree.

That's all that really happened. Not the best day in history, but whatever.

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**August 31st 10:17 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Today, I was stuck inside training. I had to do double my kunoichi lessons, double my taijutsu forms, run 2 laps around Konoha, and meditate for an hour.

My training just reached a new level.

Turns out that tomorrow, We're going to Sasuke's house for a dinner party along with a few clan heads and their children.

Well, that's it! It sounded like a lot more in my head. Oh, well.

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**September 1st 8:23 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

So… I went to Sasuke's house again. My family arrived the earliest again, so Sasuke and I were pretty bored. It didn't help that I couldn't look him in the eye because of the coup.

"Okay Kimura, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't tell you," I say.

"Why not?" he said, no, demanded.

"I can't tell you."

"Tell me."

"No!"  
"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Exactly!"  
"You were supposed to say yes!"

"Well, I said no!"

Eventually the doorbell rang and be both went down to get it.

The first family to come was Shikamaru's family.

He walked over to me. "Does Sasuke know about the coup yet?" he mumbled.

"No, but he won't stop pestering me about what's bothering me," I said.

"You need to learn to hide your emotions better, you know that Kimura?"

"Yeah, I know. It's the one thing that my parents can't engrave into my head. But hey, we wouldn't be human if we didn't have emotions."

"That's true, but still such a drag."

"Hey," Sasuke said, "what are you talking about?"

"It's none of your business!" I snapped back, and a bit of the Uchiha glare found itself on my face.

"Oh, I see," he wore a sly smirk, "You two are secretly dating, aren't you?"

Thankfully we were already in his room by that point, so no one heard us.

"I...I...um…"

"Wait, seriously?"

'What a drag!"

"ANYWAY, that really wasn't what we were talking about!" I came out of my stupor, replying fiercely.

"Fine. Then what were you guys talking about?"

"It's none of your business Sasuke, just let them be," said a new voice.

I turned myself around to see who it was. It was none other than Itachi.

"Whatever," Sasuke pouted. I silently mouthed a thank you.

"Sasuke, if you need us, we'll be in the backyard," I told him, dragging Shikamaru by the ear.

"Troublesome woman! Let me go! This is such a drag!" Shikamaru said.

"Ok, I'll wait for the rest of the people and bring them outside when they come," Sasuke said.

"Thanks," I told him. I dragged Shikamaru to the backyard.

"Nice acting, but did you really have to take it that far? My ear's gonna be sore because of you!" Shikamaru said.

"Sorry Shikamaru, but I couldn't let Itachi catch on that you knew."

"What a drag. Did the number of people involved in the coup increase?"

"Yes, about 5 more clansmen increased. At this rate, everyone in the Uchiha clan will be part of the coup in a year!"

"That is bad."

"Hmm...I haven't seen Kakashi in a while."

"The guy you were mentally preparing to torture? Isn't that a bit random?"

"Yup, still haven't tortured him yet, though!" I gave off an inane giggle.

"I'm taking a nap."

"In that case, I will, too." I went to another tree and slept.

I had a good dream about torturing Kakashi and Gai.

"Should we wake her up?" I heard a vaguely familiar voice call out. I think it was Chōji, but I wasn't very sure.

"Uh...I don't know. Should we be worried?"

That got my attention.

"Why should you be worried?" I said, jumping up.

"Oh, nothing," Ino said, "just the fact that you were muttering a bunch of different ways to torture people!"

"Oh! I must have been talking in my sleep! I have to repay a certain someone for abandoning me for the Hokage, and avoiding me for days!" I said.

"Eep!" I heard Hinata say.

"I'm glad that's not me!" I heard Sasuke say.

"Yup!" Ino agreed.

"I heard her the first time she was muttering! It doesn't get any creepier than that!" Shikamaru muttered.

Sasuke had an evil grin on his face.

"Hey guys, did you know that Shikamaru and Kimura are secretly...mph!"

"Haha...nothing to see here!" I dragged him away, covering his mouth while Shikamaru facepalmed.

"She knows that we already know, right Shikamaru?"

My ears burned.

Well, our parents apparently came to call us for dinner. We had a very formal dinner. As expected of the clan head.

That's it!

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**September 2nd 10:12 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

I saw Kakashi today. I acted like I normally did, but then followed him home. I found his secret stash of Make-Out books, and burned them with the Great Fireball jutsu.

Revenge is a dish best served ice cold.

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**September 3rd 10:16 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Sorry! I got nothing! Today was a training day!

Well, I also learned that tomorrow is the first day of the academy...

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**September 4th 6:15 p.m.**

Dear Himitsu,

I don't know where to start!

Today was the first day of school.

Everyone went into this HUGE room where there were chairs all lined up. Our chunin sensei was Shuji Araki, whose name I learned later during the introduction to the shinobi arts. More like a snooze fest if you asked me. It looked like everyone knew this stuff, and the ones who didn't were too bored to care.

Who wouldn't be bored? With the standard shinobi outfit, the smooth murky red hair, the black, soulless eyes, and the bland voice that droned on for so long, it had felt like years had already passed.

Shuji-sensei seemed about thirty. Ancient for a shinobi.

Sorry Himitsu, I got off topic. As I was saying, our monotonous sensei finally finished his speech and started assigning us to our teachers.

Every year, there are always three senseis.

Let me explain the system. Every year, three teachers are chosen to be instructors to a bunch of students. The teachers stay with their students until they graduate. Once they graduate, they become senseis to other students. Some sensei may switch with other sensei, or take over their shift entirely if they go rogue, leave the village, or do a crime against the village. Both options are ones no one ever wants to happen, but it does happen sometimes.

So, here are the classes:

1st teacher- Mizuki-sensei. Students: Ami, Kasumi, Fuki, Manabo, Mikio, Eiji, Ichiro, Saburo, Takehiko, and Tomio.

2nd teacher- Iruka-sensei. Students: Ino, Sakura, Hinata, me, Shikamaru, Chōji, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, and Shino.

3rd teacher- Shuji-sensei. Students: Kamiko, Hisako, Akira, Dai, Kō, Kiyoshi, Isao, Shō, Tadashi, and Yuu.

We all went to our teachers. Iruka-sensei brought us to our room. We didn't learn anything today. We just learned the rules of the class and all that jazz. Naruto and Shikamaru slept the whole way through. I giggled as they got scolded by Iruka-sensei. He did something to make his head look bigger than it already was. It was funny. Tomorrow, I'll ask him what he did to make his head like that.

After class, I talked to my friends at the academy, spending an unusually long time with Shikamaru. Separately of course! Then I went off to find Tenten, practiced with her, found Lee, and went to the Hyūga residence to work with Neji. All in all, an amazing day.

Well, that's it!

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**September 5th 8:23 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Well, I went to the academy again today, and it was boring! Seriously, how do they expect us to stay awake when we, or at least I, already know the stuff! It was all chakra theory, which I learned ages ago!

Recess was good, though. I talked to Shikamaru and I told him that now the entire clan's joined in on overthrowing the Hokage.

It happened much sooner than in a year.

I obviously won't join them if they try to seize power, and I'm pretty sure Itachi won't either.

When I came home, we had another meeting. This time, everyone really got into it. Itachi and I locked eyes, and we could instantly recognize the other's emotion.

Worry.

Well, that's it!

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu!_ Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**September 6th 5:11 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Today I ran into Shika, literally. I was actually going to Shino's house to ask for some honey that their bees produced. I was running so fast that I didn't realize the lazy guy was standing right in front of me. So, I crashed into him.

He said 'troublesome woman' and tried to help me up. The first attempt just got us more tangled together. The second attempt ended with me underneath him and our legs still tangled. The third attempt ended with both of us having very sore heads. Not fun. I sighed in resignation.

Eventually, at the point where it started to feel like forever, I noticed Ino walk towards us. I called out to her. She stopped in her tracks, and laughed. Laughed. I blushed a bright red and I heard Shika say 'what a drag'.

I told her to get herself over here and help us. She complied. I heard her whisper something to Shika. He blushed a little and again, said, 'what a drag'. Then, she waltzed over to me, and whispered in my ear. I think she said 'blackmail'? At the time, I didn't know what it meant. Actually, I still don't know what it means.

Well, eventually she left, and I used the opportunity to tell Shika about how everyone was starting to get serious about the massacre.

When I called him Shika, he blushed a little, but tried to hide it. I smirked just a little bit. Finally, it wasn't only me that was affected!

Finally, I got the honey from Shino, and actually learned it was his dad's birthday tomorrow. Who knew? He wanted me to come over. Of course, he said it in a very complicated and fancy way, but I could read between the lines.

On the way back home, I spotted Kakashi strolling with his infamous book in his hands. We exchanged pleasantries, and he said he'd treat me for lunch at 12 tomorrow. Great!

Well, that's it! Oh, and I finally got the honey home.

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**September 7th 9:01 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

So, remember yesterday when I told you I was going to meet Kakashi? Yeah...he ended up coming two hours late. Never took him for the late type. After all, he is a ninja.

He still treated me to lunch though, and it was BBQ! It tasted delicious, but surprisingly, none of the Akimichi clan was there!

Later on in the evening, I went to Shino's dad's birthday party. It was very mellow, and by mellow, I meant it was a no presents formal dinner, since that's just what we do. Shino and I watched the bugs, and I specifically watched the bees. Not in curiosity, but rather warily. Yeah, I'm afraid of bees. Their stings really hurt!

One time, I was in the park, where this random wasp sat on my nose. It stung me, and I'm ashamed to say I cried. Hey, I'm still a kid, I have every right to cry!

I'm training to be a ninja, so I'd better start getting my emotions in check!

That's it!

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

**September 8th 5:26 p.m**

_Dear Himitsu,_

I...everything's wrong. I thought that things would be back to normal, that I was an average girl, but no. Fate decreed that I wasn't worthy, that I wasn't good enough, to be normal.

I woke up today, like everyone else in the village. I slid open my door, and walked out, letting my feet skim across the cold ground. Normal, right? Nothing wrong, just…normal.

I went into the family room where I saw my mom and dad, both sitting on tatami mats wearing grim faces. They beckoned me over to them. They told me something that would change my life forever.

When I was born, my eyes weren't onyx. My eyes? They're blue. At first, I didn't believe it. I mean, who would? Every Uchiha, let alone ones who have the Sharingan, had onyx eyes.

So, why were my eyes blue? None of us knew that. The nurses who brought me into this world were all dead in some ninja accident. No one would tell me how. My parents feared for me, so they put my eyes under a genjutsu, one that would fade once both of them died. It kept my true eye color hidden, and they appeared onyx.

Not just hidden from anyone, however. Only hidden from the young.

Any genin worth their salt would be able to take it off in a heartbeat.

So, I asked my parents the next logical question. Why tell me now? If you kept it a secret all this time, then why now?

They gave me a simple answer. Because they expected that they would die soon, because of the coup, because they didn't want me in the hands of evil… or freak out about my eye color if they both died. I think it was more of the second one. Parents are weird like that.

They expected that Danzō would double cross them.

Honestly, that part wasn't very hard to believe. That guy is evil.

My parents lifted the genjutsu for a short period of time, so I could see my true eyes.

I ran to the mirror, only to see a black haired, blue eyed girl staring back at me. My eyes were light blue, like the sky, yet misty. They glimmered, cloudy and unfocused. It was the real me, yet I looked so different.

Suddenly, I was different. Suddenly, I wasn't really me anymore.

I was someone else.

My parents put the genjutsu back on me, and I raced to my room and slid the door shut. That's how I ended up writing in you, Himitsu, even though it's so early. I completely lost my appetite, so after I'm done, I think I'm just gonna sleep.

Himitsu, who am I?

Goodnight.

Bye Himitsu, _Kimura Uchiha?_

* * *

**September 9th 7:15 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Shisui is dead. Shisui is dead. Shisui. Is. Dead. He's dead, and I don't even know who he was.

He was a part of the clan. He was Itachi's best friend, too. He used to be a year older than him. It's strange having a clan member die and not even know who they were. It's weird. I should feel sorrowful, sad, anything, yet I feel nothing.

Is that wrong?

I guess I should tell you about my day.

Today, I ate my breakfast with my parents. No one said anything. There was an awkward silence.

As soon as I was done, I muttered that I was going to go around the village and left. I went to the training grounds, where I practiced my taijutsu. Kunai knives and shuriken are too dangerous for me, so I don't use them. Later on during the day, I met Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi was throwing knives and one landed right in front of me. I looked down to see I was on a target, and fainted after seeing both of their concerned faces, which just looked wrong.  
When I woke up, I saw Sasuke next to me with a sprained ankle. I looked around and saw that I was in their house. Not a minute later, I heard the doorbell ring, and Itachi went to answer it. I wasn't fully awake yet, so all I heard was a lot of muffled sounds, and a couple of words. I heard Shisui and suicide and then fighting? Sasuke looked horrified, and then I heard Itachi say a sentence clearly.

He said, "Just come out and say it. You think that I murdered Shisui Uchiha."

One of the three guys said, "You two are the only ones who didn't attend assembly yesterday who weren't pardoned, so explain yourself, Itachi."

Sasuke and I were shaking uncontrollably now. I heard more fighting. I saw Sasuke leave from next to me, and he stood hugging Itachi.

"Itachi, please don't do this!"

Suddenly Itachi looked like he was bowing and...begging? He explained that he didn't do the murder, if there was a murder. Something about a suicide note?

I peaked out of the door, and saw a lot of blood. I winced, and told Sasuke that I was leaving.

I went back home, and back upstairs. I completely lost my appetite after seeing all the blood, so I'm not eating dinner.

My head hurts a bit, and I feel kind of dizzy.

I hope I never have to see anything like that again. It might be selfish, but I don't think that I could stand it.

I guess that's it.

Goodnight.

Bye Himitsu, _Kimura Uchiha?_

* * *

**September 10th 11:02 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Well. I guess I should start from the beginning.

I woke up and went downstairs. My mom was making breakfast, and my dad was sitting on a mat. I sat down next to my dad, and my mom came with the breakfast. We all ate in silence until it was time to go to the academy.

My mom came over and hugged me. After she was done, my dad hugged me, too. I stood stiff as a board the entire time. I was still mad at them, after all.

My mom held my shoulder and told me not to come back home. She told me hide somewhere. I saw the fear in her eyes. I didn't question her, and I left for the academy.

Not before hushed goodbyes, of course. I could tell the end was near.

At the academy, I avoided everyone. I didn't want to be near them.

I just wanted to be alone.

They didn't teach us anything I didn't already know, so I just went to sleep.

I remember waking up sometime. Iruka-sensei dismissed us at some point. I didn't know when; it felt like all the hours ran together.

I walked slowly away from the academy, letting my hair out of its normal ponytail. I took my mother's advice to heart and started running. My feet took me to an open meadow.

I played around in the flowers for a bit, and then wandered off, to the creek. A couple ripples here and there, and then I noticed my reflection. I watched in horror, as my eyes turned blue.

I backed away gasping, trying to believe what happened.

They couldn't be dead — they couldn't!

But I knew they were.

It seems as though this will be the last time I will ever write in you, Himitsu.

I shall hide you within this very meadow underneath heaps of dirt to one day be dug out once more.

Perhaps once you are needed.

I will take off your necklace, wear it, and put mine around you.

I wish for my last moments to be peaceful, surrounded by nothing but the deer and the meadow of brightly mixed colors seeping into each other.

One day, I will find a way to end the cycle of hate. I will bring peace and protect all that is dear to me.

This will be my nindō, my ninja way. It will also be my dream, the one that I have been searching for.

Perhaps it will be achieved in the afterlife.

Perhaps, somehow, I will live.

It was nice knowing you, Himitsu.

You have been my confident for so long.

The time has come.

I must hide you away.

Away from sorely tempted eyes.

You are my Himitsu; you are my Chikara.

I will miss you; however, it is time for me to become a Himitsu Chikara.

A secret force.

Goodbye, Himitsu._ Himitsu Chikara_

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is the end. The finally. The Tales of Kimura Uchiha have finally come to a close. It has been a long time since I have started this piece of fanfiction, and I am finally satisfied with the way it has turned out. Kimura will always live in my heart, and has become close to my soul.

Please do leave reviews, as those also warm my soul, and they are heavily appreciated.


End file.
